For example, in production lines of optical disk apparatuses or electronic apparatuses having angular velocity detecting functions, industrial robots are used in test processes for evaluating functions of produced devices. Typically, such a robot includes a workbench on which a device to be tested (hereinafter, also described as work) is placed, a transfer robot that transfers the work to the workbench, a test unit that tests the work placed on the workbench, and the like.
In the test processes for works, vibrations resulting from operations of the transfer robot may have a large impact on test results. In this case, it has been necessary to stop operations of the transfer robot during the test of works. As a result, a cycle time in one test apparatus has been elongated, and it has been necessary to increase the number of test apparatuses in order to improve a tact time.
In order to solve such a problem, it is known to install a vibration isolation mechanism in the transfer robot or the test unit. However, in general, there is a problem that the vibration isolation mechanism itself is expensive. Additionally, due to the characteristics of the vibration isolation mechanism, a target object cannot be highly accurately positioned to be fixed thereto. This causes reduction in accuracy of transfer of works.
On the other hand, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an assembling apparatus that fixes a base for supporting a robot and a base for supporting a camera to a floor surface mutually in a contactless manner, to enable positioning of a robot arm and a workpiece with high accuracy while reducing vibrations of the camera (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-30350